Wanted
by JCgurl201
Summary: Il Lupo had graduated college and has gone to do some research on Abstergo's machines, but now he's being held at their headquarters. There he meets Malfatto, a young man just like him. All they ever wanted was an escape... DoctorxProwler MalfattoxLupo AU


Hey guys, it's JC. I know I haven't been updating my Zelda fanfiction, I'm sorry! This is my third attempt at writing a fanfiction with a big plot and I'm currently in an Assassin's Creed fan-phase so I decided to write a fanfiction on it. ^^ I usually play ACB multiplayer and I really like The Prowler along with The Doctor as well. I'm starting this fanfiction from the point of an AU where Il Lupo was taken from Abstergo who is desperate to have more test subjects. Lupo meets Malfatto later on, so if you want DoctorxProwler, you'll have to wait. So sorry, so sorry, so sorry. Plus, I'm slow at updates.

The story has OCs that support the storyline. Just putting that out there. And if you don't like guyxguy, you could just not read this. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters/companies. I do own the idea of this, though.

I hope this will be a fanfiction I would not get a writer's block on. ^^;

* * *

><p>My name is Il Lupo, but call me Lupo. I've gotten this sort of nick name from my friends and about how they think I act so much like a wolf. I live in New York, NY. I have Italian origins, since my parents flew to NY from Rome, Italy years and years ago. My parents had a divorce (some problem with the relationship) and I moved away to finish up college. Now that I've finished it, I've just rented an apartment close to the outskirts of the city.<p>

For some couple years, I've been secretly researching the machines from the company Abstergo. I've dedicated my extra time to this bunch of research notebooks and folders (with effort of course). It was no assignment, but merely out of curiosity. There's a machine called the Animus which transports you _way _back in time, and I'm not talking about that uber awesome party that nobody remembered last Friday night. It could transfer you way back into the 1100s just by using your DNA, or even further depending on what you're looking for. They use your DNA to go through your ancestors' memories. From the research I've collected, Abstergo's headquarters is located beyond the outskirts of the city hidden inside an unusual looking mesa. This is where my journey begins.

Getting out of my car, I cautiously step onto the rough ground. Gazing at the humongous mesa, I slowly start to circle it. Making sure my car is hidden well; I finally find the building's entrance. I approach two glass doors with the Abstergo logo stained onto it in white. I thought it was a joke, why would the doors be made of glass if there's tons of rock piled on top of it…? The doors looked so fragile, as if no one has ever opened them before. I carefully grasp the right handlebar and pull it towards me hoping nothing would start tumbling down onto me. A fresh breeze hits my face instantly snapping me out of my thoughts. I step onto the shiny white floor and start to look around, wondering where the Animus room is. I see a young woman with hazel hair wrapped in a bun on her head behind a large counter. I observe her movements; she alternates between looking at the keyboard and screen of her advanced-looking computer while occasionally pausing to push her thin black glasses up. She finally looks up once I stepped in front of the counter and ran a finger carefully across the top of its marble white surface.

"Hello, and welcome to Abstergo Industries, are you in need of any assistance?" the woman said with a voice high-pitched while at the same time smooth and unwavering.

"Yes, do you mind leading me to where the Animus testing sessions are being held?" I answered, sneaking a glance to a door on the left. Mysterious as it looks, I can't help but wonder what lies beyond that door. The woman followed my gaze and shook her head.

"The Animus control room is currently under maintenance, but if you follow me I'll see if a separate Animus is available." She stood up from her seat while clutching a clipboard and walked towards the door on the left. My grip tightened on my research binder. Gulping down my anxiousness, I followed her. I never had a thought of what really lies ahead of me. She pushed the door open and the first thing I saw was darkness. Just grey, boring darkness. Just as I tried accustoming to the darkness, she reached to the wall on her right and switched on the lights.

What I saw amazed me. Sure, I imagined a large room, but this room is larger than you would have first thought it would be. A field of Animus machines made of metal and electricity. A rush of excitement runs through me with a bit of anxiety. The woman shuts the door quickly and then locks it. Now why would she lock it…

WHAM.

Darkness seeps into my vision and I knock out cold.

I wake up in a haze. What… what had happened…? I quickly sat up but grit my teeth at the sharp pain in the back of my head. This isn't good…

"Hello Lupo," I heard a female voice on my left say. It was a monotonous voice showing no emotion at all. I jerked my head to my left (which worsened the pain) and looked at where the voice was coming from. Expecting to see someone, I saw a lone intercom on the wall. After staring at it for a couple of seconds I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I take a look at my surroundings; I'm sitting on a rather stiff and uncomfortable bed, covered with crisp white sheets along with a single matching pillow. The room is rather small and cramped with the lingering smell of paint. I see a small white desk with a matching lamp on it, grey walls and a vent with slowly spinning fans emitting fog that seeps into the room. There is a sliding door locked by a pass code machine; one way in, one way out. "Awake, I see?"

"Uh…" I didn't know_ how_ to respond, _where _to respond, _where_ to begin!

"You must be very confused, but do not worry. This would all make sense soon."

"W-wait…" All these questions I wanted to ask… I chose to ask the most important one first. "What business do you have with me?" Trying my hardest to remain calm, I glanced to a corner of a room and it had a tiny camera staring back at me with its tiny lens.

"Mister Lupo, I suggest having a rest before getting up. Relax all you want, we will wake you up when we need you." The speakers replied.

"Answer me! What do you want with me? Why did you knock me out?" I yelled at the intercom. No answer. "Damn it…" I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed the back of my head. What the hell… I _knew _I shouldn't have gone here… I stood up carefully and made sure my head is okay. I saw my binder was on the desk. I inspected it while looking for any differences of when I last left it. No flaws. Having nothing else better to do, I walk over to the door and press my ear against it. Hearing nothing, I pull away and do the same near the vent. Nothing. I decided to save all these questions for later since it's making the aches in my head worse.

Defeated, I walk back over to the bed to get some sleep. Maybe it would clear up the pain in my head, who knows.

"Wakey, wakey, Mister Lupo. Rise and shine. Get up." The intercom stated. The sudden sound jerked me awake instantly. While rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I get up and unconsciously rub the side of my neck. After stretching I hear the sound of the door sliding open and see two people walk in, a man and a woman, both looking young. They both wear lab coats sporting the Abstergo logo on the front.

"Good morning Lupo, my name is Jane. This is Skylar and we are here to escort you to your Animus." The woman spoke. She stood near the door waiting while the man stood on the opposite end of it. Standing up, I don't remove my eyes off of them both as I walk through the door. They both follow, one at each of my sides.

"I have my own Animus…?" I asked Jane. Jane has wavy brown hair tied with a ponytail leaving short bangs to hang at the sides of her face. She possesses hazel eyes with round, black eyeglasses sitting atop the bridge of her nose. She wears dark red lipstick which stands out of her pale skin tone. On the other hand, Skylar was a man with tan skin, freckles, blue eyes and about two to three inches of light brown hair parted to the left. Looking neat, at the same time it managed to look messy.

"Yes. It has its own code so only you have access to it, besides us. We're going to be your assistants from now on so get used to seeing us." She replied. Skylar nodded in agreement.

"Right now we're passing through other customers' Animi provided with separate cubicles." Skylar said.

"Customers? Did you whack them in the head as well?" I stopped following them and directed my gaze at Skylar. So there are other people like me here?

"No. Abstergo's getting desperate for volunteers so they had no choice but to force people into it. They need testing subjects for testing out their new programs on the Animus," Skylar shot back at me. I said nothing and just processed the information into my mind. Jane and Skylar kept walking on so I continued to follow them. Gazing around at my surroundings, I was awestruck.

The ceiling is way up high, so high it scares me. The walls are lined with windows; the room stretching so far ahead it seems like a mile. I see dozens of cubicles with glass doors and I actually see all the Animus… is it Animusses? Or something like Animi…? Anyway. I see all the Animi inside the cubicles, some with people already occupying it. I've read that the Animus is extremely hard to construct and uses a lot of power, but to have _this _much? I am truly amazed as I gawk at the sights before me. I hear Jane and Skylar chuckle at my expressions. After a while of walking we eventually reached our destination, cubicle #246.

"Alright Mister Lupo, go on in." Jane entered a code into a number pad beside sliding glass doors. I look at the Animus machine right before my eyes. Right when I was just about done looking at one part, the doors slid open. Skylar motioned me into the cubicle. I stepped in and looked at my surroundings once more. Three white walls, an Animus built in the ground, two small chairs and a white desk.

"To help you relax, you could have a seat on the Animus and when you're ready, you could lie down." Skylar said while walking to a built-in computer on the Animus. I can't believe I actually get to _see _the Animus right in front of my eyes! I hoist myself up onto the metal bed and run my fingers over the bumps and curves. Amazing… I could just feel the power of it. But this isn't right, I'm not supposed to make myself at home or anything. No, I'm supposed to get out of here.

"What is Abstergo trying to accomplish? What is their goal in forcing people into this?" I suddenly asked.

"…Look, Il Lupo, that information is classified. It would help if you got in the Animus soon." Jane said calmly and sat on a nearby chair. Having no other choice I lie down. A curved piece of glass makes its way over my head and displays the Abstergo logo on it.

"_Welcome to the Animus." _a female robotic voice greeted me.

"We will start by putting you into a program session called _Manhunt._ Be prepared for action, hiding, and killing, Mister Lupo." Skylar states calmly.

"Manhunt… I've heard of this program session. You work in teams of four to defeat the other team," I said remembering my research on the subject.

"We saw your work in that binder of yours, and I must say it's pretty impressive," said Jane.

"Thanks," I replied. I look back at the glass and see pictures forming onto it. I see a match already ready to launch and I was added in.

* * *

><p>Whoo! Done with the first chapter. I'm not really sure where this is going but I wanted to take another shot at fanfiction. I have a plot going around in my head, but I still have yet to see if it would come out good. So one time I might just change the title.<p>

I give some thanks to my friends that helped me out with this fanfic, Spyrocatify and InvaderMar. THANKS YOU GAIZ, YOU'RE AWESOME.

Again I am slow at updating. If it takes a while to update, I'm sorry. D:

I had some trouble with Il Lupo's character, he seems too serious here. Probably because this is only an intro xD


End file.
